Tears of Crimson
by CrimsonTeardropsOfARose
Summary: She lost everything she ever loved in one night. But she also gained more than she could ever ask for from a certain Volturi king. She doesn't talk much to people she doesn't know, but will love blossom between the king and the commoner? Or will her hopes become nothing more than hopeless cases? Aro/OC eventually. Hope you like it! Please Review xxxxx


_Hope you enjoy. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT... Sadly :(_

* * *

People Are Strange

The world flew past me. Cars zooming through the busy streets of London. It was late and I was already late home. _My mother is going to kill me. _I cut down an alley before charging into the back grounds of the flats we stayed in.

I stopped and stared at my surroundings. I had never noticed how the grim buildings seemed to peer over me like giants waiting to crush me at a moments notice. Most of the flats were covered in graffiti from the immature teenagers that also resided in the flats where I lived.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, boys." Andrew Ficket was the meanest boy in our area. He had his 'minions' who followed him around like lost puppies. He never bothered to attend school or tried to get a job to start a career. The only thing he seemed to be interested in was women. He was nineteen and had already had ten kids with ten different women. He was a player and didn't care if he hurt someone. He and his gang were the immature bunch that covered the walls of the flats in the vile words.

"It's little Rosa." That's me. I'm Rosa Lilson, the 'outcast' of my area. I don't mind being an outcast, it just means I'm unique. I've just turned 16 so I have a bit of an attitude that most people don't like. I live with my mum and my step-dad (we do not have a good relationship).

"Hello, Ficket."

"Ficket? Come on, Rosa, we're on a first name term, darlin." He threw his arm around me and pulled me into his chest, suffocating me in the process.

"No Ficket, we don't have any relationship to have a term on." I pushed him away. The smell of whiskey reeked off of his breath. I attempted to move pass Andrew's gang before being hauled back quickly.

"Rosa, lighten up. I'm sure we could get to know each other better." His friends laughed while Andrew attempted to unbutton my blouse in his drunken state. I stuggled against his body until I was finally free and safe... and he had a bloody nose.

"Andrew, as much as I would love to stay and 'get to know you', I have better things to do. I have school tomorrow and it's late. So if you don't mind, I'll be leaving." I walked past him and his minions as they tried to help their clueless leader to his feet.

"I'll get you, you bitch. I will have you... one way OR ANOTHER!" he staggered to his feet and pushed off his guys. He then motioned to leave the area. I heard something about 'going to get some pussy at the Marksons flat'.

We call our flats different things and there are names behind those names. I live in the Toadding flat, it's called that because there's a man who lives on the top floor who breeds toads then throws them out the window into the back alley. My best friend, Andy Snowdex, lives in the Li-Lie-Lo flat, nobody quite knows how it got that name but it stuck.

The Marksons flat was called the 'Marksons flat' because most of the people who live there are (someway or another) part of the Markson family. The younger Markson girls have a reputation for being sluts while the younger boys have probably sired at least 5 children by the time they're 14. It isn't a nice place to be. A lot of murders happen around that area and most of the Markson family are to blame. In fact, most of the older Marksons spent most of their lives behind bars.

I walked round to the front of the tall building. The same grimy building, on the same grimy street, with the same grimy people. It was true too. The buildings were covered in dirt, the streets were covered in dirt and trash, and the people very rarely took pride in themselves.

I scanned the buzzers for the flat number I required. _E40, E50, E60, E65... finally E71._ E71, Grandma's buzzer. The buzzer I needed. I slowly pressed the buzzer. _Buzz._ Nothing happened. I went to push it a second time.

"Hello?" A fragile voice came from the speaker. "Hello, is anybody there?" The frail voice sounded shaken, as if it has endured some terrifying encounter.

"Hello, Grandma. It's Rosa. I need to get in and I doubt that pig will let me in." I whispered into the speaker. Mumbling could be heard from the other side of the speaker.

"Rosa? I'm not sure if your parents are in, dear." the old women's voice had gone weaker than before. "Perhaps, you should... stay here?" Grandma questioned herself as if she was being told what to say into the speaker. "Yes, you should stay."

"I will... when you let me in." I gave a short unsure laugh. Something wasn't right.

"Let... You... In? Oh, yes. I need to let you in so you can get into the flats. Of course, how silly of me." She gave a laugh. "Come on up, Rosy dear."

The door buzzed signalling it had been unlocked by room E71. I then started the long trek up onto the fortieth floor before passing my mother's door. Shouting could be heard from inside, as could the sound of things smashing.

I walked past it slowly, almost as if I was expecting them charge through the door at that very moment. The thought of that vile man grabbing me by the hair and pulling me into the apartment was apart of the worst nightmare I had ever had.

"I know the feeling. Not wanting to go home. Not feeling like you have a home... not belonging." I spun round.

An Asian man stood with a sad smile on his face. I nodded, confirming his statement. He nodded while looking around before coming closer. "I know that you don't want to walk into that apartment, but soon you will find a place where you belong." He put his gloved hand on my shoulder and gave it a pat of understanding.

I turned my head round to look at the door again feeling tears welling in my eyes feeling the truth in his words. I whipped my head round prepared to ask him how he knew how I felt but he was gone. There hadn't been any goodbye... there hadn't been any signs of him leaving; no footsteps, not a sound. Once again, I was left alone in the never-ending stairs.

I climbed the rest of the stairs up to E71 thinking about the mysterious man who spoke to me on the stairs. At the time, I didn't notice his ruby red eyes and the way they gleamed.

It was odd to have red eyes, but the dangerous gleam in them made him seem weirder. Yet, while I was with him I was at rest; I felt wanted and special, I didn't feel like I was in danger but something deep down must have known that every little detail of the man radiated danger.

I opened the white door of E71 only to find the door chained. I sighed, "Grandma, please open the door!" It was cold out on the hall and I didn't want to freeze anymore than I already had.

No answer came from the rooms beyond the door. "Grandma, open up! Please! It's cold out here!" A shuffling sound made it's way over to the door and forced my weight backwards forcing the door shut.

I heard the chain banging against the door and then... _click._ The soft click opened the door but the person who opened the door did not open it and the door rested with only the hinges giving any signs that the door was open at all.

The door slowly creaked open revealing a dark apartment. However, nobody was there where the door opener should have been.

I inched closer to the door. After making it to the apartment entrance I reached my hand round the wall to turn the light on only to have my petite hand grabbed painfully tightly by a hairy claw.

I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I struggled to get my hand free from the mysterious creature when it yanked me into the flat and slamming the door shut.

I was sent head first into the kitchen unit. I held my aching head, praying for someone to rescue me. I climbed my way up onto my feet, to be slammed back into the ground.

I clenched my eyes shut, knowing I would see my worst nightmare staring down at me. My face was roughly grabbed by the violent creature inside the kitchen. I silently hoped that it was all just a nightmare and that I would wake up and everything would be alright.

My hope was destroyed when I was flung into the stove of the kitchen, whacking my head off of the wall.

I finally opened my eyes to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at me with no emotion. From the dim light of the full moon, I could make out fur on my assaulter. A snarl engraved on a long snout with blood stained teeth gleaming from two killer jaws.

This person wasn't a person at all it was a very furious... werewolf?

_People Are Strange  
_

_People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down_

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange

People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange

* * *

___Hello, guys and gurls. This is the first chapter of Tears of Crimson. I hope you have enjoyed it, let me know what you think by reviewing (pretty please?). So this will be Aro/OC story. Don't worry, the Volturi will come in shortly. This is set in London at the same time the Volturi were there for Toshiro (you'll know what I'm talking about if you have seen the movie). The guy on the stairs is already part of the saga but who is it? I know it is short but I will be working on making my chapters longer. Tell me what you think, and should I continue?_


End file.
